Hole drilling by the auger method is a commonly utilized means of providing mounting holes for everything from fence posts to building pilings. Conventional augers in use today are somewhat limited in the types of formations that they can drill. This invention offers improvements in conventional auger design such that harder and more varied formation types can be drilled by the auger method.